4-(2-Fluorophenyl)-6-methyl-2-(1 -piperazinyl)thieno[2, 3-D]pyrimidine monohydrate hydrochloride is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,568) and has shown activity as an antidepressant. It has serotonin and noradrenergic reuptake blocking properties and this is thought to be the mechanism for its action as an antidepressant. The compound also has 5HT-3 receptor blocking activity.
Urinary incontinence is a distressing condition which is poorly treated. It can be classified as urge (caused by overactive bladder) or stress (for example caused by prolapse of the bladder to a position which puts excessive pressure on the urethral sphincter). Some unfortunate patients have both of these types of urinary incontinence which is known as mixed. Other types of urinary incontinence have been described, including functional incontinence, overflow incontinence and transient incontinence (a temporary condition due to infection or medication). Urinary incontinence can be caused by a number of disorders.
All of the drugs used for incontinence have side effect problems which often result in non-compliance with treatment or a necessary withdrawal of treatment. Also they are not always effective. For stress incontinence, surgery is often the only answer although an antidepressant that is a serotonin and noradrenaline reuptake blocker, duloxetine, is showing some promise in clinical trials. Other antidepressants have also shown activity in in vivo models of urinary incontinence (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,474).